


He wasnt dreaming.

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>proмpт:ѕтιleѕ and мalιa вreaĸ υp вυт lydιa doѕn’т ĸnow ѕo wнen ѕнe goeѕ тo vιѕιт ally ѕнe тellѕ нer all aвoυт нow мυcн ѕнe loveѕ нιм and wнιle ѕнe ιѕ leavιng тнe graveyard ѕнe ѕeeѕ ѕтιleѕ aт нιѕ мoмѕ grave and ιт geтѕ ғlυғғy and perғecт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wasnt dreaming.

Lydia visited Allison on a regular basis. She liked to keep her upto date on what was going on in her life. Every time lydia was unsure of something she would just sit at allsons grave and talk to her ,it seemed so silly but it somehow it helped her.

Today’s topic of conversation was about stiles.

Along the way of stiles helping her solving the reasons behind all the human sacrifices and him being possessed by and evil spirt she had fallen in love with the boy. The boy she knew had been in love with her since third grade.

"Ally …… I need your help,…. You see I have a problem….. It’s about stiles…. Yes stiles stilinski….. I can hear you hear you laughing at me …. It’s not funny, Because you know that I’m not good with feelings, you know that I don’t let anyone to close to see the real me. But I can’t help the way I feel, I am constantly thinking about him, every time my phone goes off I wish it would be him, because ally if I’m going to be honest I am hopelessly in love with the sarcastic spaz stiles stilinski. I mean how did that even happen. Maybe it’s the way With him that I feel safe and it as if nothing else matters because he’s there with me helping me through what ever bad situation I’m in. It’s too late. He’s now happy with malia and I know that the only person I can blame is myself I’d just wish I had realised my feelings sooner.."

Lydia’s could feel the tears building up, she promised herself along time ago that she would never cry over a boy but here she was sitting at her best friends grave feeling sorry for herself because she missed a chance with stiles stililinski.

Lydia was about to leave the cemetery, when something was telling her to go back. So she did. She walked back to see stiles sitting at his mother Claudia stilinskis grave.As she got closer she could not help but over hear every word he was saying.

"I broke up with malia. I did like her ….. I really did but mom, Malias not the one. She’s not lydia. As much as I care for malia every time I’m with her, I always think of lydia. I don’t know if that makes me a bad person. But there’s nothing I can do, at first I might of been in love with the idea of lydia martin but ……. But know that I have got to know her … The real lydia…. Not the one that pretends to be an air haired or the one who try’s hard to fit in, No the one who risked her life to save her friends, the one who isn’t afraid to let people how smart she is because seriously mom she is a genius. But I know that she don’t feel the same way and I bet she never will but I will never stop loving her."

Lydia saw the tears trickle down stiles face.

As she touched his shoulder he turned around.

"How ….. How much did you hear?" He asked

"I heard all off, stiles your wrong! I do love you and I have for a while now. I have just been to scared to tell you because I thought you were happy with Malia and …. And"

lydia didn’t get to finish her sentence because stiles crashed his lips on to hers, she was shocked at first but a few seconds into it she began to kiss back. This kiss wasn’t like the first one. No. It was more passionate and this time it meant more to the both of them because this time, it wasn’t to stop a panic attack it was them showing how much they love each other.

Stiles broke away to catch his breath.

"Lydia do you realise how long I have waited for you to tell me how much you love me? I’d just wish you had told me sooner, I want you to know it has always been you lydia. No one else stands a chance"

"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…. I guess I was afraid you would hate me because you had finally moved on you might of thought I was being selfish"

 

“Lydia don’t say that, I will never hate you because I love you too much and as for you being selfish you are the most selfless person I know”

Lydia smiled and kissed him again.

"But… Urmm …As much as I love kissing you I feel a bit uncomfortable as we are still at my moms grave" stiles said awkwardly

"Oh yeah…..sorry I forgot about that ….. Urmm …what shall we do know?"

"Well my dad don’t get home from the station till late …. And I have some snacks and movies… Does that sound instresting?"

 

“As long as I’m with you am happy …. Also can we watch the notebook?”

Stiles laughed and kissed her again.

"Yes we can watch the notebook"

That night lydia fell asleep in stiles arms and stiles couldn’t help but count his fingers just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, and he wasn’t.

He and lydia are finally together.


End file.
